


Crest Problems

by GreenGroove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, chronic illness talk, crests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGroove/pseuds/GreenGroove
Summary: Lysithea needs to confide in Edelgard about their... unique problem. Edelgard is happy to oblige. [Edelgard x Dorothea]
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 16





	Crest Problems

“Edelgard…! _Edelgard_!!”

The yells startled Edelgard and Dorothea, who were enjoying the view of the calm night sky from the chapel roof.

Edelgard turned around. “What is it, Lysithea?”

By the way Lysithea sped-walked, it looked as though she wanted to slam the Emperor with a crushing hug, but she restrained.

Dorothea rolled her eyes out of sight, keeping her displeasure hidden. She just wanted one night without interruptions! Perhaps, an unrealistic ideal given who she was with.

“It's clear, isn't it? Lysithea here got spooked by a big bad boogeyman, isn't that right?” Dorothea said with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood.

“ _No_!” Lysithea yelled, stomping her foot. “I-I just wanted to… talk… to Edelgard. _Alone_.”

Dorothea and Edelgard exchanged looks. A wave from Dorothea gave Edelgard permission to leave, along with a look that communicated an understood message: _you know where to find me later, Edie~_

Clearing her throat, as if to clear away distracting images, Edelgard faced Lysithea.

“Where would you like to go?”

Lysithea shuffled, uncomfortable. “I was thinking we could go walk… together… and get a snack from the dining hall?”

“Of course! Let's go.”

* * *

“What is this walk really about, Lysithea?”

It was a plain question; Edelgard said it as they walked the grounds by the stables.

Lysithea stopped. Head down she stammered out a response. “...it'saboutthecrests…”

Edelgard blinked. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”

“ _Crests_! About the crests!” 

Edelgard held up her hands, in an attempt to quiet her temper. “Okay, so you wanted to talk about them.” She heaved a sigh, not wanting to ask a stupid question. “Have they been… getting worse?”

Lysithea nodded. Several silent tears already began to flow.

“Is it okay if I…?” Edelgard asked, arms extended in hug-form. Lysithea nodded again and walked into the hug.

They stayed like that, Edelgard softly rocking back and forth, soothing Lysithea as she cried.

“They _hurt_. I feel so fatigued all the time! I can hardly sleep because of the nightmares and the _pain_!”

Edelgard nodded. Of course, she knew exactly what Lysithea detailed. She wished no one had to bear the burden of a shortened, increasingly debilitating life, just out of the happenstance of being born with two crests.

“It's not something I'd wish on anyone,” she said. “But… here we are. I have it and so do you. We have to learn to live with the cards we've been dealt.”

Lysithea kicked at a woodpile, knocking one precarious log off the top.

“I don't want these cards - I _never asked for them_!” 

Edelgard felt herself become misty-eyed, watching what she saw as her younger self trying to come to terms with the cruelty of life.

“I know you didn't. And why would you?” she said, in as soothing a voice she could muster. “Living this life is hell.” Her voice cracked, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Lysithea, curious, stopped her rampage and walked up to her Emperor.

“Does it upset _you_ , too? Does it get to you?”

Edelgard frowned. “Of course it does.” She spoke softly, with obvious bitterness. “Excuse me, miss? You've been randomly chosen to forcibly bear the burden of living with two crests! Isn't that wonderful? A scientific miracle!” Her exaggerated salesperson character voice made Lysithea laugh.

“It only comes with a lifetime supply of less lifetime!” Lysithea chimed in, in her version of the deep, exaggerated salesperson voice.

“Ooh, ooh! And don't forget the permanent fatigue and chronic pain! That one's a real perk!”

“You're simply not living if you're not bedbound half the time while all your friends keep asking about you!”

Silence.

There were so many answers left, floating in an untouchable void. Edelgard certainly didn't have them, but she could open up about what coping strategies have worked for her. 

Because Edelgard knew: going it alone was torture. No one to believe you, no one to empathize, just pity from all angles. Lysithea didn't need pity, she needed practical solutions.

“I'm personally going to spitroast Hanneman if he so much as comes within twenty yards of you.”

That made Lysithea giggle.

* * *

As they took their baked goods and continued their private talk, they stopped by Lysithea’s room.  
  
“Thanks for talking with me. And…” she said, digging her shoe into the dirt. “...Sorry for interrupting. I don't know her very much, but she seems okay. Powerful.”

Edelgard worked rather hard not to choke on her pastry. Once swallowed, she answered with, “Y-yes, Dorothea is… _powerful_. And okay.”

“You're one of those weird types about romance aren't you?” Lysithea asked with a guffaw. “Well, I shouldn't tease you. Actually, I should be thanking you, again. The first thing I'll do in there is write down everything you suggested!”

Edelgard laughed. “I'm simply glad I can be of service to someone else...” She sighed. “...Like me.” She shook her head. “You know you can come to me about this at any time…?”

“I do. And if I have any new… _issues_.” 

“Good. Now, get some sleep. Drills start early.”

As Lysithea waved and went inside, Edelgard felt a strange bittersweet feeling. She never had anyone else to confide in and share tips with before… but she shouldn't have to. It's that grief that took her -- is taking her -- so long to accept the truth.

How can she rule effectively with such limitations? Such unpredictable chronic illness? It was a thought that weighed on her more than she had thought - her conversation with Lysithea had revealed that.

She looked up. A small red dot up on the top of the chapel, waving to her. 

“I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer,” she said to herself, and quickened her pace to the chapel.


End file.
